Journey Along The Third Path
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: "Have we chosen the same path? One where we both can live? I want to hear it, from his mouth." Misaki Kirihara *Sequel to Midnight in Matsuyama!* Also includes "flashbacks", "missing scenes", etc, from earlier in then DTB/MiM universe. Hei returns to Tokyo to join forces with Misaki in the fight for peace among Humans and Contractors. Rating subject to change.
1. An Interesting Evening

**2/01/13:**

**Happy Hei Day, Everyone!**

**I welcome you to my latest ongoing DTB project: Journey Along The Third Path!**

**If you missed the summary, this work is going to both move forward with the story of Midnight in Matsuyama (So, read that shizz first!) as well as reflect on their past that lead them to the present. **

**So, although I'm still in the writing stage of the first chapter of the main story line, which is ALMOST DONE, I thought I start off with three flash backs to earlier on in the DTB timeline. "The Return of the Black Reaper" is imminent! **

**So without further ado, I give you the ONE "missing scene" I have been itching to write forever...**

**Peace, Love & Fanfic!**

**~Destinies Entwined**

* * *

An Interesting Evening:

*A "Scene Continuation/Missing Scene" from S1, episode 23*

For a brief moment his mind had wandered to his sister as he looked to the sky one last time after bidding Misaki Kirihara adieu. Hei remained seated at the ball field as he turned to watch the female police chief trot away toward her blue Porsche 997. He subconsciously noted how amazingly long her hair was as the ponytail swished to and fro, brushing her hips and the curve of her posterior. Once Misaki had rounded the European car and sat in the left-sided driver's seat, his brain caught up to his roving eyes and the quiet contractor checked himself.

The engine revved high with her anticipation and almost instantly tore off. Hei's ears had prepared themselves for a squeal that never came. The slight tingling in his chest accompanied the realization that the woman was quite the skilled driver. Without warning, a display of his admiration, in the form of a small dopey smile, echoed the thawing feelings in his heart.

Hei looked back down at his hand that still propped him up. Just moments before it had been so very close to hers the last time he had looked down. A small jolt of surprise hit him as he realized that back in that moment he had actually considered taking her hand in his. A small blush crept into the young man's cheeks before mentally slapping himself back to reality.

_She's the opposition. Why on Earth would you let yourself think about her like this?_

Hei jumped down and began his own trek back to his apartment while he continued to recall random moments from his chance encounter with the chestnut-eyed officer.

When he had seen her at the top of the stairs, he had been jostled from his confusing thoughts about the girl he once loved. Dwelling on the resolute notion of Amber's betrayal in light of the contradictory information he had just received hours earlier, he couldn't even manage to fake a smile for the policewoman who, he suspected, had a crush on his alter ego. Just when he thought he was out of range, the blue-eyed assassin felt a hand on his arm, bringing him to a halt.

_I knew she was on to me, but that didn't seem to stop her from having a good time with me, or rather, Li …_

This confounded the Reaper for a moment as he trudged through the sudden downpour. They spoke in vague yet revealing terms as they discussed their work ideals, and admitted how they felt about their stations in life. It dawned on him how comfortable he had been in her presence and in their conversations. It had been so natural, he had barely noticed what he was saying or doing.

_Well, maybe except being horrible at baseball…I had to pretend to be a klutz. But…even if at first I thought I had called her bluff, she merely laughed at the rice on my face. _

The feeling that bubbled up inside him in that moment from hours earlier resurfaced. Her laugh was so bright and free. Misaki Kirihara had showed him her true colors, despite being suspicious of his true identity. They were warm, yet fair; strong, but tempered with a feminine softness and empathy that she most likely often suppresses.

"_If all those fake stars were to stop shining, that would be sad in its own way."_

Her words echoed in his mind, causing him stop short and wipe back the soaked mop of black from his face. Hei exhaled, lifting his face to the sky with his eyes shut as the warm rain fell heavily on his eyelids.

_Kirihara's defending contractors? She's admitting to caring about them…as if we were human._

"_You keep chasing after stars for a long time, and you sort of develop an attachment to them."_

Those words suddenly rang with a whole new meaning; and in a few flashes, Hei saw her smile, heard her laugh; saw her sad empathetic eyes, and felt her warm hand as she shook his.

_She knows who I am. If not for sure, she has a heavy suspicion, _he surmised, recalling that knowing glint in her eye that accompanied their parting words.

_But yet, she left with a smile…like she just wanted to get to know me._

The drenched contractor debated whether he should be suspicious or flattered by her seemingly genuine behavior. He kept walking and thankfully the rain had stopped. After a few minutes, the headache that had set in brought it all to a halt. He was nearly to his apartment as he came out of his reverie, noticing a familiar feline waiting for him.

o.O ^_^ O.o ^_^ o.O ^_^ O.o

Matsumoto had texted the section-chief, asking to report back to the office as she was having a deep conversation with Li-kun. She was mildly irritated by the interruption, but knew full well to answer when duty called. As she scurried back to the car, Misaki could have sworn she felt Li's eyes on her. Though the feeling begged her to send one last glance to him, she denied herself a moment that would make her regret leaving. Swiftly slipping her keys into the ignition, she tore off, all the while still engrossed in her thoughts.

Earlier that day she had gone to pay her somber, yet simple, respect to a contractor, no, _man, _that she had come to sympathize and even admire. She had been followed by her colleagues who had been ordered to do so.

_What could they suspect me of? Questioning authority? Maybe…But treason, never._

The lovely police chief had laid the fragrant bouquet at the place her former collaborator and friend had fallen and been found dead from gunshot wounds, his last payment unfulfilled, a cigarette soaked, snuffed out by his own blood beside him.

She gritted her teeth at the overwhelming sense of injustice as she paused momentarily in remembrance of his life before walking away. She went down the stairs towards the promenade to take a walk and reflect on everything she had learned in the last few months. November 11's words had stuck with her in a haunting memory.

"_From here on in, there are no friends or foes. Please only trust and act on your instincts."_

It was when she looked up from her thoughts she saw _him._ Li had given her a pensive glance, acknowledging and quickly dismissing her. He seemed troubled. She couldn't help the urge to hurry down the steps after him, for more than just one reason.

That had been only hours ago.

A shiver ran up her spine as she recalled how close she sat to the shaggy-haired college student who she now believed to be, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the one and only BK-201. The tumultuous emotions that swarmed her heart had begun to mix business with pleasure. The internal debate raged as she pondered his words to her over dinner.

"_It's the same in any organization. They just use you as pawns however they see fit."_

It had been such a somber statement, tinged with personal knowledge and experience. That realization alone brought her back to his assumption that she thought he looked like a criminal she had been chasing. It suddenly seemed suspicious that _that_ would be the conclusion he had come to.

_Why would he think that, unless he actually was in fact BK-201? If Li is BK-201, then he would have known since Alice's birthday that I chase contractors for a living…_

It finally occurred to her that, on that evening, when Li had disappeared on her and Saitou, that BK-201 had shown up shortly thereafter and, although quite possibly indirectly, saved her life. Suddenly, it all made sense, especially his parting words to her just minutes ago.

"_Whenever you get lost, you should just trust your own instincts and act on them, shouldn't you?"_

Misaki got chills as she recalled such similar advice she had received just days before, causing her to equate the world's deadliest contractor with the sweet and kind, yet deep and somber exchange student. He had seemed so natural and comfortable, and so full of_…emotions_. Her breath grew shallow as she could easily bring to mind his scent as they sat mere inches from each other. The way he had looked at her as she spoke from her heart had touched some place deep in her soul.

_Those beautiful, sad, blue eyes…could such genuine actions all be an act? Or can he actually feel...?_

The troubled policewoman shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts, but couldn't deny the nagging need to imagine why Li-kun would be so sad. Then she recalled him speaking of his late younger sister.

_Was the story about his sister true? Did she really die? Could it be that she was murdered?_

Before the pensive brunette could even begin to answer her own question, her blue Porsche was pulling into the PSB parking garage. The crease between her eyebrows deepened. She sighed and remembered how she took his hand in hers, in a friendly handshake. That hand, that has most likely killed hundreds of people and contractors, was as warm and welcoming as his smile. Misaki knew that even in lies, there was always an element of truth. She knew that even if Li had been acting, it came from a part of who he really was.

Her stress melted from her in the form of a sigh as she got out her car and headed up to meet her subordinate.

_I hope I will be able to find out the truth someday. _


	2. Stargazer

**I hope these "Flashbacks" make you want to go back and rewatch the series. I lost count how many times I've watch S1. As for the OVA and S2, I've seen each a few times now. Here, I somehow managed to turn a 20 second scene into a thousand words! lol**

Stargazer:

*A retelling of the post-credits cut scene at the end of S2 episode 2*

BK-201.

That Messier code had become so dear to the former PSB Chief, Misaki Kirihara. She would admit to no one but herself that it felt like a prayer every time those letters and numbers escaped her lips. She relished every syllable as she uttered them.

Ever since her beloved 'Li-kun' disappeared that day, around the corner from his apartment, Misaki had taken to staring at the sky. Her eyes now instinctively knew where to focus, no matter what time of night, no matter what season.

Two years had passed by and her heart was still unrelenting.

It was a cool early spring evening, just mild enough to don a light jacket and set out on her mountain bike for the beach. With her Satake telescope on her back, she was off to do more of her favorite pastime.

The ocean breeze was crisp and refreshing as it tousled the loose strands of hair that framed her face. She made all the necessary adjustments and zeroed in on the star that had become her Polaris - the brilliant star attached to the face she couldn't keep from her constant thoughts.

Misaki sighed and grimaced to herself.

_I feel like a teenager back in high school with a hopeless crush._

Suddenly, her mind elaborated upon her own analogy. Walking down the school hallway in her mind's eye, she passed a young teenage version of Li, who still had shaggy dark hair, blue eyes, and wore the same white button-down shirt and jeans. The simple scenario of them catching each other's glance as they passed by brought a real life blush to her face.

Misaki grunted in frustration at her runaway thoughts and turned to refocus on the task at hand.

_I was never that girl before, so why am I her now? I've been reduced to buying a new telescope for the one star I want to see more clearly. Now I'm sitting here on this rocky beach, dreaming up scenarios where I tell him how I feel about him while I'm getting nothing but one hell of a crick in my neck._

A sigh seeped out of the tawny-eyed stargazer, her heart suddenly heavy. No matter what, she just couldn't stop watching the shimmer and sparkle of the brightest star in the sky. However, it soon became apparent that her eyes needed a break, as well as her neck. So she sat back and let her eyelids succumb to the strain.

Her thoughts continued to swirl as bits of their conversation from their evening together replayed in an incessant loop. His words echoed in a seemingly cryptic message that she needed to make sense of.

_Did Li want me to know who he was? I can't help but cling to the notion that maybe, just maybe, he saw something special in me that made him feel he could trust me. Or…it could just be the unhealthy infatuation overestimating the situation._

Her mind was invaded by flashes of dreams she had been having lately; dreams of dark lustful fantasies, where Li would come and visit her in the cover of night. Images and sensations set her skin ablaze, prickled by the contrastingly cool night air. A shiver raked up her spine at the thought of having an affair with the world's most notorious contractor.

Misaki exhaled slowly as she rubbed her eyes before opening them once again. Her neck still needed a moment of rest from the awkward position. So, for now, she was left to her unfocused thoughts a little longer as she stared at the waves as they rolled onto the sand.

Her behavior and lack of self-control unnerved her. Misaki blamed it on her acute lack of romantic experience, being the driven and disciplined student and career woman that she had always been.

_I'm sure it hasn't helped that I had only one short-lived boyfriend in college, if I could even call him that. And now I'm enamored with the most dangerous man on the planet. I'm batting a thousand here._

Just as she began to mentally scold herself, all the little moments they had shared that evening, as two lonely, stressed-out acquaintances, began to reprise once more. They reminded her of howshe caught a glimpse of who, she sensed, he truly was.

_Li surely is that dark, thoughtful, yet caring and soft soul under the hardened exterior of someone who has been forced to kill or be killed himself. It's got to be self-preservation from feeling the pain of mercilessly taking lives and losing his sister._

As the somber face of Li in her recollection faded away, Misaki turned back to her telescope, her faith in him as well as her own instincts renewed. She leaned back in and let her eyes focus in to find his star brightening as it flashed and flickered irregularly. The chilly night air caught in her throat as she held her breath. The activity meant that somewhere out there, Li was engaged in battle. Her heart raced as she hoped like hell to never see that star fall. Misaki tried fiercely to put the idea from her mind.

It continued to flicker as she watched, barely blinking. Then, in an instant, the star faded to black, like a dying ember. The star had simply evaporated into thin air.

Startled, Misaki looked up from her telescope. It had not, in fact, been a trick of the eyes.

"BK-201…it's…_gone._"

The enamored brunette was in complete shock.

_He can't be…no. His star didn't fall. But how on Earth do they just disappear? What does this mean?_

Hot tears burned in her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks as she considered the worst possible scenario. She quickly wiped them away and watched for a minute, waiting for the light to return, much to no avail.

"Please, still be alive, Li-kun!"

Misaki steeled her resolve as she packed up her telescope and hopped on her bike to get back home and try to get some answers.


	3. The Feline Inquisition

**Haha! As I wrote MiM, I always thought to myself...how did she deal with being Mao's partner, knowing he had worked with her precious BK-201? I figured she wouldn't stay quiet for long...**

**PS: I want to thank my gals, Aerysa and Haruko (Dear4Life). I love having friends who are fellow creative spirits. These ladies have never ceased to help and inspire me! *heart***

* * *

The Feline Inquisition:

*_Shortly following the reappearance of Star BK-201 (post-S2 final)*_

Misaki Kirihara, now known to most as Yayoi Ichinose, trekked up the stairs to her flat. There was a delicate balance maintained as she juggled bags of take-out food and convenience store groceries while fumbling for her keys. After much jiggling and clattering, the door had unlocked and the exhausted agent made her way to the kitchen. With a sigh, the bags and keys were dropped unceremoniously upon the Formica countertop. Unable to move, she surveyed her surroundings in a bit of a daze.

This new apartment felt very much like her old one, only in a slightly newer building with a bit more floor space to each room. _Somehow, this place feels so empty,_ she thought as she looked at the rather bare walls, minimal furniture, and drab colors. She sighed again, as her gaze dropped to her bags of food, and contemplated the idea of cooking for once.

Misaki had picked up and relocated to Yokohama, which was luckily outside of recently-declared American jurisdiction of Tokyo, when she left her PSB career behind over a year ago. Though it had already been a few months since she and Mao had officially formed the newest incarnation of their anti-syndicate organization with Madame Oreille and Kobayashi, Misaki couldn't stop the incessant replay of _that_ day in her mind's eye.

The constant thoughts of those precious few moments she spent in Li's presence before his latest disappearance were becoming a heavy burden. The conflicted former officer had done what was necessary in the moment, but couldn't shake the residual feelings of misunderstanding coupled with a host of unanswered questions. Now, more than ever, it exacerbated the loneliness that overwhelmed her heart every day. She was thankful to have her new partner, Mao, keep her company. It was common knowledge among the agents that he had been Li's cohort in the Syndicate. But, with great self-restraint, she had thus far respectfully refrained from bombarding the contractor with her torrent of questions. The lost soul, who had been a momonga for some time, had once again found a healthy young cat to merge with, and would come by often to get out of the extreme temperatures or grab a bite of whatever meaty tidbits Misaki had brought home for dinner. She had so many opportunities to speak her mind, and yet she hadn't done so.

As if right on cue, drawing her out of the depths of her psyche, there came a soft scratching at her balcony door. She opened it and let in a black cat with a white spot on his throat and a red collar.

"Hungry, Mao?" she asked without even bothering to greet him.

"Starving," he replied as he scampered through the doorway and toward the kitchen. Misaki slid the door shut behind him and followed. Mao jumped up onto the counter and examined the bag with a sniff.

"The usual, eh?" he asked flatly.

The reserved brunette responded with an underwhelmed, "Yeah."

At times like this, it felt like she had a pet. Misaki made a small plate of Mao's favorite morsels, and grabbed the rest for herself. Mao had gone ahead to the couch, where he knew Misaki would sit and stuff her face in front of the television. Like clockwork, she went through the motions, placed his plate on the coffee table and plopped herself down. Both human and contractor ate quickly, as if it had been days since their last meal. Neither of them spoke, even after most of the food was gone. But for some reason, today, her mind would not let her relax, and the silence did nothing but stoke the fire of those burning questions she had always wanted to ask.

"Mao," she said, catching his attention. "I need to talk to you…"

"About Hei?" he asked, practically reading her mind.

Misaki froze, chopsticks in hand as she was about to take another bite. "Wait…How-"

"Are you serious? Mina Hazuki doesn't shut up about how she'll never have you because of your 'lover', BK-201," Mao scoffed at her naivety.

Misaki scowled at the mention of Mina. She took the bite of pork and noodles and placed her chopsticks back in the bowl. After quickly chewing and swallowing, she turned to the smirking black cat. She nodded solemnly.

"Okay, then…Yes. About…_Hei,_" she said slowly enunciating Li's code name, trying to adjust to the idea of referring to him as such. "I can't take it anymore. There are too many questions to ask. So many things just don't add up," she declared her hands beginning to ball up into fists on her lap. "I just _can't_ believe that the person I have come to understand him to be is simply a cold-blooded killer."

"And I think you're right; that he's not," Mao agreed with her as he casually began to preen himself. "Hei, or _Li_, as you like to call him, has never shown himself to be a rational contractor. He definitely acted on his emotions: disobeying orders, changing tactics, lashing out at us from time to time, defying the Syndicate in the face of death. A true contractor wouldn't do that."

"L—Hei," Misaki stuttered as she corrected herself, "seemed awfully protective of his doll, and of Suou Pavlichenko."

Mao hopped from the table to the couch and settled next to her as he explained.

"I had noticed Hei getting protective of Yin around the time she had been nearly kidnapped by Russian FSB…a random case we had been working. From then on, the two were inseparable. The last couple of years I can say, without a doubt, that he has been driven by his devotion to Yin."

"Did he love her?" Misaki asked hesitantly.

"I would assume so. But, in what sense, I was never quite sure," the cat replied thoughtfully. Mao looked up at Misaki curiously, cocked his little head to one side, as if trying to figure her out.

"What is your _deal_, Yayoi? Why are you so damn obsessed with Hei?"

She paused momentarily, having been put on the spot. With a furrowed brow, Misaki searched the floor for her words.

"Firstly, please don't call me that off-duty. I, unlike you, _like_ my real name…_Ricardo._"

"Touché, Misaki," Mao said, having cringed at the sound of the name Oreille had known him by all those years ago. Misaki smirked at him before relaxing back into reminiscence.

"Call it intuition," she started in a slightly dreamy tone. "But, I know that man runs much deeper than we can fathom."

"After having worked with him for that long, I'd have to agree. He would sometimes sit there just _brooding_ sometimes, stewing over who-knows-what, without a word to any of us," the black cat explained. "Hei never gave any explanation for his irrational behavior. He'd just stare off at nothing, intent on his thoughts."

Misaki grimaced as she contemplated his words, wondering if it was the appropriate time to divulge a secret she had been guarding for about two years to someone she considered trusting.

"I have never mentioned this to anyone, Mao," she began with a furrowed brow. "But I ran into Li in Shinjuku…the day before the sunspot cycle peaked and everything went downhill."

Mao knew the day she spoke of, when Hei stormed off after talking about Amber and the events of the previous couple days. He paused, startled by her revelation.

"I already had a sneaking suspicion of who he really was," Misaki elaborated. "And we already knew each other from the incident at Wang Xiao Tang's hotel."

"So…What did you do?" Mao asked, urging her on.

"We went out for dinner."

Mao was stupefied at the simplicity of the outcome.

"What? Seriously?" The black cat rustled his fur a bit and repositioned himself.

"Yup. A lovely hibachi dinner and a couple rounds at the batting cages nearby," she explained with a bittersweet smile. "Then we found an empty ball field and just sat together and talked for a while…"

Her voice trailed off with a sigh as she reminisced.

"Sounds more like a date than an investigation," Mao pointed out with mild sarcasm.

"It _felt_ like it," Misaki admitted, a blush tinting her cheeks. "He was so…_sweet_…yet, not overly so. He actually seemed like he had a lot on his mind."

"That kid always has a lot going on upstairs. He's so quiet and stuck in his head," Mao concurred with a hint of the frustrations Hei had once caused him.

"That night, he even mentioned his sister to me in passing; that they had been in a warzone and that she had died. The look on his face was so pained," Misaki recalled empathetically. "It wasn't until later on, after the sun spot peak had passed that I began to piece things together and concluded that Hei's sister-"

"Was originally BK-201? Yeah. Hell, that's more than he ever mentioned to me. I had to get that information from higher-ups."

Misaki considered the gravity of his words. _He didn't trust his team members, but he trusted the police woman who was chasing him. _ While deep in thought, the head agent began clearing the residual mess from dinner. Her mind then wandered to the defining moments that lead her to sympathize with the masked contractor.

"Mao, you know what really got me? He saved my life…_twice,_" she stated resolutely. "And you were there when he attacked me to take Suou and July! He could have slit my throat. But Suou's simple request was honored."

"Hah! Not without knocking you for a loop first!" the black cat scoffed as Misaki returned to her seat on the futon. "He was pissed off, I tell you! Pffft…_meatbuns,_"he said remembering the little redhead's words. "And he still considered it valid enough to spare your life."

"He didn't realize I was actually trying to help them, not hurt them," Misaki defended her cause. "Hei doesn't realize we're ultimately on the same side."

Mao paused, looking up from his paw mid-preen. "Eh?"

Misaki's tone had changed as she went to her balcony to glance up at the sky, and then back at the attentive feline on her couch. It was laced with resolve and passion.

"You want to know what my _'deal'_ is Mao? It's the Middle Road. People have referred to it as the 'Third Path': where both contractors and normal humans coexist without trying to wipe each other out. That's what Li wants, too. I'm willing to bet my life on it."

Mao gave her a look of disbelief, tentatively assessing her sanity.

"Think about it. He prevented the contractors from destroying Japan, and at the same time he prevented the humans from eradicating the contractors. He's made it so that everyone is on equal footing. What I want, more than anything, is to find him and tell him he's not alone in that fight…I want to join forces with him!"

Mao could only stare at her, trying to process her genuine care and intent toward his former teammate. He let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for a long time, if ever again. But I do appreciate your enthusiasm." I wouldn't doubt that, if you did ever get your chance, he would be suspicious at first, given your cat-and-mouse history. But, knowing your intentions are just, I think you would be a great ally if he ever needed one, Misaki."

His bespectacled partner sat in contemplative silence as a tear slid down her cheek at the thought of never again seeing the object of her affections.

"Misaki…"Mao said gently breaking the moment of silence. "You have to let him go. The guy has lost virtually everything. And my guess is that he'll be staying underground for as long as he can."

Misaki rose to her feet once more and wandered back over to her balcony door and stared upward once more. "As long as his star shines, I know he's still alive…I guess that's the best I can hope for."

She sighed and pressed her fingertips lightly against the glass in front of where his star shone brightly, as if trying to touch it. Lost in a reverie, his name escaped her lips in a soft whisper.

"Li-kun…"

Mao just watched, astonished by the sentimental display.

"Man…you've fallen hard."

Her gaze dropped to the floor beside her, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Flat on my face."


	4. The Return of the Black Reaper

**Hey Everyone! Neither I nor my story are dead! lol I just really struggled with the idea of trying to make this chapter longer...and it just wasn't having it. 5 freaking months later...BETA'd and ready to roll. The Introductory chapter to JATTP. Thanks as always to Dear4Life and Aerysa. Two wonderful gals! I promise the next chapter will NOT take that long! *crosses heart***

**This is where I remind any new readers to READ MIDNIGHT IN MATSUYAMA FIRST, as this is a direct sequel, peppered with flashbacks and asides.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Patience is obviously a virtue! *HUGS***

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Black Reaper**

Hei let his eyes adjust to the dim light of sunrise peeking through the heavy curtains. It took him a moment to get his bearings in his still somewhat unfamiliar surroundings as he shook himself of a long deep sleep. The last few days, he had spent reacquainting himself with the idea of being comfortable in his environment, and was finding sleep to be increasingly welcome and restful.

A soft smile graced his lips as he recognized the muted snore emanating from the body curled up to his side. The dark-haired contractor craned his neck to place a kiss on his lover's forehead; the stern countenance she normally wore, replaced with one of serenity.

_Who's to say how long this peace will actually last…_

A sigh escaped his lips as he realized today was the very day he had been quietly dreading. In a mere few hours, Hei would be meeting with Madame Oreille and Goro Kobayashi to join the remnants of an organization he once loathed. Emotions began to churn and swell in those deep blue eyes as he stared at the ceiling, when a kiss to his jaw prevented his thoughts from spiraling out of control.

Hei hadn't noticed a pair of sleepy coffee-colored eyes flutter open a moment ago.

"You're uneasy, Li," a velvety contralto voice hummed. "You're clenching your jaw."

Drowsiness still evident in her concerned words, Misaki stroked his jaw with the back of her hand.

"Are you having doubts about today?"

Hei didn't answer her immediately, but his sideways glance and heavy exhalation spoke volumes. Her warm hand moved under the blanket to gently stroke his bare chest in an attempt to ease his tension.

"I know why you have your reservations," Misaki sympathized, her hand pausing to brush a few strands of his hair from his face. Her palm returned to rest on his sternum. "But I assure you that with everything that has changed here in Tokyo, and the Izanami Incident far behind us, it's a different ballgame altogether. They would never deny your alliance now."

Her brooding boyfriend could only manage an unimpressed "Hmmph."

"Besides," she added with a smart look, "they would _never_ risk losing their right hand woman."

The Black Contractor raised an eyebrow at his brunette beauty, his face relaxing into a hint of a smirk at her confident declaration.

"I suppose you're right."

"Not to mention, Madame O and Goro put a lot of stock in Kanami and Mao as their head analyst and special agent, who are standing to put in the secondary recommendations. Everything should go according to plan."

Hei was silent as he processed those facts before catching Misaki off-guard by turning to wrap himself around her. The sentimental contractor hummed into her long chestnut tresses that smoothed over her shoulders, burying his face at the crook of her neck.

"You have so much faith in me, Misaki," he marveled softly. "Thank you."

Misaki smiled to herself and returned the warm embrace.

o.O ^_^ O.o ^_^ o.O ^_^ O.o

The tall blonde former CIA informant and her bespectacled co-director sat at the long table in the conference room. They were both a bit restless as neither of them knew the reason for their being summoned by their head agent on such short notice.

"So Goro, do you have any inkling as to what Yayoi called this meeting for?" Oreille asked as she played with the pen that lay on the notepad in front of her.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It's not like her to pull all the team leaders in last minute," he replied gruffly as he checked his watch, taking note of how long they had already been waiting for their Head Agent.

"Unless it's top priority to a case," she countered pointedly, gesturing toward him with pen in hand.

"True," he concurred before countering. "But we always get a briefing before any important case meeting…even urgent ones."

Their conversation was cut short as, one by one, the half-dozen team leaders arrived. Among them were Kanami, Mao and Mina Hazuki. As everyone settled in, they noticed that the individual who had called the meeting had yet to arrive. Murmurs and grumbles began rippling through the group; save Kanami and Mao who remained quiet as people questioned the absent second-in-command. The scientific advisor and feline contractor planned to play along with the group to avoid suspicions for the time being.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the room fell instantly into silence. All eyes were on Head Agent Ichinose as she entered the room alone and carefully shut the door behind her.

"Well, well…nice of you to join us," Madame Oreille taunted with a smile, her words drenched in sarcasm, reflecting the general attitude of the group. "Care to tell us what is so important that we all had to get here immediately?"

This was it: Misaki's moment of truth that she had been dreaming of for what seemed like forever. She had been considering how to introduce Hei without alarm or suspicion, and do it in a fashion that there was no other choice but to accept him into the organization, making the transition as smooth as possible. Of course, her idea of 'smooth' meant that no one tried to arrest or kill him before she could make it happen.

The 'New' Syndicate's second-in-charge didn't even allow an inkling of her nerves to betray her usual austere facade. She adjusted her glasses as she scanned the room without a word, making eye contact with everyone present before speaking.

"I have come here before you all to bring you the newest member of our organization."

Jaws dropped, eyes widened and eyebrows rose on every unknowing face, all the way around the table, with the exception of two irate co-directors. Kobayashi fumed in his chair and was the first to reprimand her for ignoring protocol.

"What is the meaning of this, Ichinose? You, of all people, are _well_ aware that new members absolutely _must_ be approved by Oreille and me before they even set foot in this building!"

His counterpart rested her hand on his arm in a mild effort to calm him before crossing her arms.

"This is quite unlike you, Yayoi," Madame noted with a smirk. "But now I am curious; all this secrecy and urgency over a 'new member'?"

Misaki could feel a light film of sweat coating her palms as eight pairs of eyes bore into her. But she stood her ground and refused to elaborate any further.

"Well then," Madame prompted, sensing her subordinate's resolve. "Who, may I ask, is our special guest?"

"Before any introduction, I want you to know that this new agent not only comes on my highest recommendation, but also that of two other team leaders," she declared unfalteringly as agents looked around suspiciously at each other. Misaki then made a promise she meant with all of her being. "I know, without a doubt, this person will be our greatest asset."

"Those are some strong words, Yayoi," the cool blonde shot back at her, keeping her arms folded. "If this is true, then please, don't keep us waiting."

Misaki took a deep breath as she gripped the steel handle of the door knob and turned it. With a click, the door slipped open to reveal the expressionless, shaggy-haired contractor dressed all in black; like a ghost back from the dead.

Nearly everyone in the room gasped. Mina's eyes narrowed.

"BK-201!" she hissed, slamming her fists on the table, rising from her chair as Hei stepped into the room, his eyes trained on the potential assailant. Goro stopped her in an instant.

"Be seated, Hazuki," he commanded the contractor, causing the entire room to fall silent once again. "Misconduct will _not_ be tolerated."

A sly smile spread across Madame's face as she greeted him.

"Welcome back, Hei. I believe all of us here thought you were gone for good," she chuckled. "Glad to see you've had a change of heart."

Hei grimaced briefly at her little jab, but kept Misaki's words in mind as she stood at arm's length beside him, observing the exchange.

"For that, you can thank Ichinose-san," he said with nothing but a speck of amusement in his tone as his gaze went from his former CIA cohort to his girlfriend.

Kobayashi eyed him, slightly bewildered by his words.

"Come now, Hei…that _is_ what you go by, yes?"

The Black Reaper nodded and the director continued.

"Well then, I'd say Yayoi was correct in her assumption. The world's most powerful contractor wants to join our cause. Only a fool would refuse your assistance." His words set off a wave of whispered protests.

"However…"

The agents hushed once more, hanging on every word from their director's mouth. Hei did not once break eye contact with Kobayashi, despite the flattery, the concerned whispers and the death glare from a certain female contractor.

"I would like a private conference with you, Yayoi and the two agents who have yet to speak on your behalf. Would you all follow Oreille and I to my office, please?"

Kobayashi and the master informant stood to leave with Kanami and Mao following suit. The lack of reaction from the co-directors as the two agents revealed their intention was a tad unnerving.

"They must have guessed it was us," Mao mumbled to Kanami as they exited the room behind the others.

Hei had followed Misaki out into the hallway. The other four were close behind as they headed to Goro's office in silence, leaving behind them a roomful of grumbling, doubtlessly led by one furious woman.

The beautiful blonde tittered to herself, garnering everyone's attention as they neared the director's door.

"I should have known…as soon as I was suspicious…" Her cat-like grin was bright with self-satisfaction.

Upon entering the room, Kobayashi took his seat at his desk and Oreille planted herself on the edge of his desk. There was a small black leather couch facing his desk flanked by deep red leather chairs on either side. Hei and Misaki positioned themselves on the couch as Kanami and Mao took their respective seats on either side of the couple.

Being ever the silver-tongued diplomat, Madame Oreille broke the ice as they settled in.

"I'm glad to see you are alive and well, Hei."

"Thank you," he replied politely, feeling a little more comfortable with the nearness of Misaki and their trusted friends, yet still refusing to let down his guard.

"I must say, and I believe I also speak for my co-director, that I am perfectly _shocked_ at our lovely former police chief's ability to keep you off our radar," she admitted, glancing back and forth between the agent and the contractor. "But then again, she's always been very protective when it came to you." Slowly she smirked at the pair.

"With that said, inquiring minds want to know: why gone so long, Reaper?…and just how long have you been seeing each other?"

For the first time, Oreille saw a break in his cool façade as his eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. On the other hand, the keen observation had left Misaki at a loss for words. Even the other three bystanders were taken aback by her brazen assumption.

"What? How-?" She fumbled for a retort, but there was no denying the truth. Not from her superiors.

Misaki was quieted by a gloved hand on her knee.

"I didn't want to be found," Hei stated coolly, dodging the more recent question. "I haven't used my power since the day after it returned years ago. I had had enough, so I gave up being the Black Reaper."

Misaki squeezed his hand on her knee and his hard gaze softened the slightest bit.

"How did she find you, then?" Goro pressed on, completely attentive.

"Actually, Misaki found me completely by accident," he replied nonchalantly. "But we took the opportunity to talk, and came to the understanding that-"

"That you were _destined_ for each other!" Oreille interjected melodramatically with a hand to her heart, trying to frazzle the blue-eyed mercenary. Misaki sat in quiet embarrassment, her face a deep shade of pink. Kanami couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, warranting a glare from her best friend.

Goro stopped her from continuing. "Will you let the man speak?"

There was a pause. Hei remained relatively unfazed by her jests. The straight-faced director urged him to proceed.

"We came to an understanding. Misaki and I both desire a future in which contractors, dolls, and normal humans coexist; and we both want to work to keep peace between them."

The middle-aged director pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, seemingly pleased by BK-201's honest answer. Hei exhaled and looked back over to his former fellow CIA operative.

"August. That's when Misaki ran into me while on her vacation with Ishizaki-san," Hei divulged reluctantly. "But given that we are now living together, you may as well know that your 'right-hand woman' and the Black Reaper come as a team."

"Meaning?" Goro asked indignantly.

"She's the reason I'm here. So, I will work primarily with her and Mao," he stated firmly, giving his pearameters.

"That means giving you equal ranking and priority as our team leaders," the director concluded. "That won't sit too well with a few people, but I suppose it's worth having you join the organization." He turned to Oreille, who had stayed silent after being reprimanded. "I assume you agree, Madame?"

"But of course, Goro. You know that I've worked with Hei and know everything he is capable of as an agent. His expertise and ability far outranks most of our agents. I have no qualms placing the Reaper in our top rankings," she declared, defending the handsome contractor. Turning to the couple on the couch with a wink, she affirmed, "With Yayoi by his side, finally working together rather than _against_ each other, they'll accomplish a lot."

"Thank you, Madame," Misaki said with a nod, a small smile giving away her relief.

They all stood up and Goro extended his hand to Hei. "Here's to the future, Hei. Welcome to the team." Hei nodded in reply as he reciprocated in a single firm handshake. Misaki gave him an expectant look as he turned back to her and quirked the left corner of his mouth at her with softness meant only for her to see. She knew in that moment he was alright. They'd have time to talk later. For the present, business prevailed and relationships were put aside for staunch professionalism, a skill in which both were experts. As the group made their way back to the meeting room Misaki exhaled. The hardest part was behind them, or so she thought.


End file.
